galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Dino Thunder
'Power Rangers Dino Thunder' Dr. Tommy Oliver, once the world's greatest Power Ranger has now retired as a science teacher at Reefside High after the destruction of his lab, and the disappearence of his partner Anton Mercer. As a mild manered science teacher, he finds himself stuck under the authority of the secretly villainous Principal Randall. When she puts him in charge of detention, he brings Conner: a hotshot soccer player, Ethan: a champion gamer, and Kira: a lone musician along on a fieldtrip to a museum. While the doctor's away, the bickering students fall into an underground lab, where they find the Dino Gems, which give them superhuman abilities. When Dr. Oliver learns that Mesogog, the one responsible for destroying his lab; has returned, he recruits the trio to become Power Rangers to fight against evil. With the power of the Dino Gems on their side, they must awaken robotic dinosaurs called Dinozords, which are a fusion of Dino DNA and technology. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger 'Power Rangers Dino Thunder Logo' Dino Thunder Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Dino Thunder Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'Dino Thunder Rangers' Prdt-red.jpg|Conner McKnight Prdt-triassic.jpg|Conner McKnight Prdt-blue.jpg|Ethan James Prdt-yellow.jpg|Kira Ford Prdt-black.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prdt-white.jpg|Trent Hernandez-Mercer White Dino Ranger (Clone) 'Power Rangers Dino Thuder Ranger Form 12' 'Rangers Season Dino Thunder 12' 'Dino Thunder Rangers Names Photos' Conner McKnight.jpg|Conner McKnight Conner McKnight 2 Dino Thunder Red Conner McKnight 2 Dino Thunder Triassic Ethan James2.jpg|Ethan James Kira Ford2.jpg|Kira Ford Tommy Oliver6.jpg|Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 Dino Thunder Dr. Oliver Trent Fermandez Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez Trent Fernandez-Mercer Trent Hernandez-Mercer Evil white dino ranger.jpg|White Dino Ranger (Clone) 'Allies' * Sensei * Marah and Kapri * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Anton Mercer * Devin * Cassidy Cornell * Hayley 'Villains' * Lothor * Evil White Ranger clone * Elsa / Principal Randall * Zeltrax * Mesogog 'Weapons' * Shield of Triumph * Z-Rex Blaster - (Tyranno Staff, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Grips, Brachio Staff, Drago Sword) * Drago Sword * Z-Rex Blaster - (Tyranno Staff, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Grips, Brachio Staff) * Brachio Staff * Z-Rex Blaster - (Tyranno Staff, Tricera Bunker, Ptera Grips) * Ptera Grips * Tricera Bunker * Tyranno Staff * Thundermax Blaster * Thundermax Saber 'Gear' * Triceramax Command Center Truck * Hovercraft Cycle * Dino ATVs * Raptor Cycles * Raptor Rider * Drago Morpher * Brachio Morpher * Dino Morphers * Dino Gem 'Megazord' * Triceramax Megazord * Mezodon Megazord - Triassic Megarover * Mezodon Megazord * Valkasaurus Megazord * Dino Rage Megazord * Dino Stegazord - Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut * Dino Stegazord - Cephala Power Punch/Dimetro Saw Blade * Dino Stegazord * Thundersaurus Megazord - Stega Surfboard * Thundersaurus Megazord - Parasaur Final Cut/Ankylo Drill * Thundersaurus Megazord - Ankylo Double Drill * Thundersaurus Megazord - Parasaur Final Cut * Thundersaurus Megazord - Dimetro Saw Blade * Thundersaurus Megazord - Cephala Power Punch * Thundersaurus Megazord - Thundersaurus Incomplete * Thundersaurus Megazord 'Zords' * Ankylozord * Parasaurzord * Dimetrozord * Cephalazord * Mezodon Rover * Stegozord * Dragozord * Brachiozord * Pterazord * Tricerazord * Tyrannozord 'Episodes' #'Day Of The Dino Part 1' #*'Tommy Oliver, fights legions of mysterious beings as he flees an island, which eventually sinks beneath the sea.' #'Day Of The Dino Part 2' #*'With Kira a hostage of the mysterious Mesogog, Ethan & Conner demand that Doctor Oliver provide them with answers.' #'Wave Goodbye' #*'Conner’s ambition to become Reefside High’s top soccer player is put in jeopardy by his Power Ranger duties.' #'Legacy of Power' #*'Held captive by Mesogog, Tommy’s’ fate lies in his students uncovering his history as a Power Ranger in a series of video archives detailing the history of the various teams.' #'Back in Black' #*'The Dino Rangers uncover an invisiportal leading directly to Mesogogs’ lair. They break into the lab and rescue Tommy just as Mesogog is about to tamp into the energies of the Black Dino Gem.' #'Diva in Distress' #*'An old friend of Kira’s, a successful singing artist, returns to Reefside. Snobbish and spoiled by fame and her own beauty, the singer receives a shock when she is turned into an old, decayed woman by the monstrous Donkeyvac.' #'Game On' #*'Ethan, Kira, Devon & Cassidy all become trapped within the video game realm after falling victim to Mesogog’s new Demagnetron monster.' #'Golden Boy' #*'Zeltrax uses his own DNA to create a young warrior he names Goldenrod.' #'Beneath the Surface' #*'Elsa uses her guise of Principle Randall to intervene with the Dino Rangers efforts to place the Dimetrozord under their control and turns it against them.' #'Ocean Alert' #*'Mesogog captures the beautiful model and actress Nikki Valentina to use for his latest monster.' #'White Thunder Part 1' #*'Trent stumbles on to an invisiportal in Anton’s office and falls victim to the power of the White Dino Gem, corrupting him and turning him into the formidable White Dino Ranger.' #'White Thunder Part 2' #*'The Dino Rangers uncover a new Dinozord, but the White Ranger is able to steal a Dino Egg containing another.' #'White Thunder Part 3' #*'The White Ranger seizes control of the Stegozord and combines it with the new Dragozord.' #'Truth and Consequences' #*'Trent continues to battle the Dino Rangers & Mesogog, but when he nearly kills Kira, he recognizes her and tells her the truth about him.' #'Leader of the Whack' #*'A meteor alters the personalities of not just Mesogog’s forces, but also the Dino Rangers.' #'Burning at Both Ends' #*'Trent is corrupted entirely by the White Dino Gem, and he uses Kira’s trust in him to lure the Dino Rangers into a trap.' #'The Missing Bone' #*'One of Tommy & Mercer’s older experiments resurfaces and seizes control of Kira.' #'Bully for Ethan' #*'While practicing for soccer, the school bully kicks the soccer ball, which ends up in Ethan’s path, and knocks his laptop out of his hand. Ethan is angry, and starts insulting the bully, who arranges for a fight to be held.' #'Lost & Found in Translation' #*'Conner, Ethan & Kira are astounded to discover that Japan has produced a television series based on the Dino Rangers.' #'It's a Mad Mad Mackerel' #*'Kira gains the position of an assistant on a popular children’s series, but it’s mascot is captured and transformed into the Mad Mackerel.' #'Copy That' #*'Zeltrax tries to frame the White Dino Ranger by using his Copyotter to copy his weapon and frame him into destroying Mesogog’s Lab.' #'Triassic Triumph' #*'Zeltrax creates a new monster from the White Ranger Clone’s DNA, White Terrorsaurus. Unable to defeat White Terrorsaurus and the White Ranger, the Dino Rangers must uncover a legendary shield.' #'A Star is Torn' #*'Kira gains a record deal, but is there more to this than simply getting a major break?' #'A Ranger Exclusive' #*'Cassidy auditions for the position of a television reporter, whilst Mesogog hatches an insane scheme to destroy Jupiter and disrupt Earth’s magnetic field.' #'Tutenhawken's Curse' #*'Ethan accidentally reads a prophetic message of doom left behind by the ancient Egyptian monster Tutenhawken, who awakens as Ethan begins to suffer a series of misdemeanors.' #'Disappearing Act' #*'Tommy finally uncovers a means of demorphing, but the consequences render him permanently cloaked in invisibility. Meanwhile, Ethan & Cassidy go on their first date.' #'Fighting Spirit' #*'Hayley attempts another means of restoring Tommy to his original, and visible form, but during the operation the Black Dino Gem malfunctions the equipment and shatters into three halves, leaving Tommy in a coma.' #'The Passion of Conner' #*'Conner pretends to care about a preservationists crusade to protect a tree from being demolished, with both unaware that the tree carries water from a Fountain Of Youth. Zeltrax transforms this tree into a monster and feeds off its energy, gaining a new form and terrifying powers.' #'Isn't it Lava-ly' #*'Elsa captures Reefside’s leading volcano authority and transforms him into a monster that will willingly locate and trigger the dormant volcano outside the city.' #'Strange Relations' #*'The White Ranger Clone discovers to his horror that the existence of two White Rangers is causing a disruption within the Morphing Grid, and only one of the two must exist.' #'Thunder Storm Part 1' #*'Lothor escapes from The Abyss Of Evil and promptly traps and turns the three Wind Ninja Rangers against their allies with the aid of special morphers that restore their powers, but bend them to his will.' #'Thunder Storm Part 2' #*'With the Wind Rangers still under Lothor’s control, Mesogog allies himself with him and they combine their forces. Meanwhile, Cam, Hunter & Blake venture to The Abyss Of Evil itself to retrieve the Samurai Amulet. When the Wind Rangers are freed from their enslavement by their friends, all eleven Power Rangers battle Mesogog & Lothor’s armies.' #'In Your Dreams' #*'Deciding that the Power Rangers are completely vulnerable in their sleep, Elsa decides to send monsters into the dreams of each Power Ranger.' #'Drawn Into Danger' #*'One of Trent’s idols, the renowned comic artist Carson Brady is given a new pen by Elsa, but when he uses it to illustrate a new comic, he traps the Dino Rangers in another dimension against an invincible monster.' #'House of Cards' #*'Ethan’s prized Ruby Dragon Card that he uses to win the card game “Dragon Wars” is confiscated by Principal Randal. Tommy’s efforts to regain the card ultimately lead to him discovering Randal’s true identity.' #'A Test of Trust' #*'Discovering that Trent has hid the secret of Mesogog from them, the Dino Rangers discuss whenever or not he can be trusted.' #'Thunder Struck Part 1' #*'Mesogog prepares the final stages of his scheme to restore the planet to the age of the dinosaurs and unleashes a cannon that will transform all human life into the species.' #'Thunder Struck Part 2' #*'Zeltrax captures Elsa and destroys the Dino Lab before unveiling his powerful Zelzord. Tommy ventures into the Zelzord to confront Zeltrax, ultimately defeating him, but the destruction of the maverick Zelzord itself is only the tip of the iceberg.' Trivia *Power Rangers Dino Thunder is the first series since Power Rangers In Space to actually have the Rangers attend high school. *The episode "Thunder Storm Part 2" is the first episode in normal and crossover continuity in which the Rangers use almost every single weapon from their arsenals. Known weapons used are as follows: Cycles for both teams, Crimson Blaster, Navy Beetle Antlers, Thunder Staffs, Ninja Swords, Brachio Staff, Drago Sword, Super Dino Mode for all Dino Rangers except Black, Ptera Grips, Tricera Shield, Lion Hammer, Battlizers for both teams. *Dino Thunder is the second season since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where a mentor had to teach the Rangers the right morphing call (in the second episode, Ethan asked if they needed a password, to which Dr. O responded "All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up.") (Ninja Storm being the first). In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon told the Rangers that all they had to do in order to morph, is "raise them (the morpher(s)) to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur, and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all, as the Power Rangers". *It is the first season where a Ranger wanted to give up being a Ranger for no other reason than it interfered with his personal life; the second was S.P.D., where Jack Landors really did give up being a Ranger. *One episode featured the Dino Thunder Rangers watching a dubbed version of an Abaranger episode (Episode 10: "Abare Leaguer Blinded by Greed!") on TV. The episode had a great deal's worth of footage cut and replaced with the Dino Thunder rangers making comments, though. Most of the original dialogue had also been completely changed. All of the original terms for weapons and attacks, as well as the main characters names, had been changed. The Abarangers were also called "Dino Rangers" in this dub. Many Sentai fans have criticized Disney for this dub, stating that it was a mockery of the Sentai franchise and made it seem that Sentai was based off of Power Rangers (in truth, its the exact opposite) . On the other hand some Sentai fans actually compliment the episode, seeing it as an amusing nod toward PR's source material. *It is the first team to wear short gloves instead of long ones. *It is the first season where the team's mentor becomes a Ranger himself. *It is the second season to have a formerly-retired Ranger return full-time, as opposed to a mere guest appearance. The first was Zeo. *According to the episode "Back In Black", Conner is hydrophobic, that is due to the fact he cannot swim. This makes him the first and only Ranger with such a condition. *Katrina Devine who portrayed Marah in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm appears in Dino Thunder as Cassidy Cornell, making her the first Power Rangers actor to play two different characters full-time as both characters cross paths in a very short scene near the end of the crossover. *During Dino Thunder, the Dino Rangers team up with the Rangers of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm to battle the combined forces of Lothor and Mesogog. The three Wind Rangers are temporarily considered enemies, but turn to the side of good. This marks the first time that two Power Ranger teams have ever come to blows with each other (if you do not consider the Wind and Thunder Rangers as separate teams at the time), this would be repeated next season on Power Rangers SPD when the B-Squad Rangers battle the A-Squad Rangers. However, this is the only time two teams who were stars of their respective series to come to blows (A-Squad were not the stars of their own series.) *This was the second season to feature Rangers who became Rangers unintentionally or by accident and were not chosen by an individual(s), (excluding Leo from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Cole from Power Rangers Wild Force whose destiny it was to become the Red Rangers of their respective teams). Unlike seasons past, the Dino Gems sought out who they wanted to have their powers; an individual could not control whether or not they were chosen to become a ranger, hence why the teens (and Dr. Oliver) became Rangers, the Dino Gems bonded to their genes. *The first episodes, "Day of the Dino" make an obvious reference to the first MMPR episode "Day of the Dumpster". *This series hosted the biggest milestone episode: "Legacy of Power", being the 500th episode. It was a clip show featuring clips of every PR incarnation (excluding Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers). MMAR, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger and Magna Defender didn't appear, nor did Joel Rawlings and Cole Evans unmorphed. The beginning of the episode had the caption "Commemorating 500 Episodes. May the Power live on forever". *If you count Hunter from Ninja Storm as a Red Ranger, then this is the first series to feature a non-Red Ranger receiving the additional vehicle since Zhane in Power Rangers in Space. *Dino Thunder is extremely similar to Mighty Morphin in ways that the main carrier zord is a Brachiosaurus, the extra Ranger had a Dragon based zord and was evil at the start, the main dinozords are the same as the Red, Blue, and Pink Zords in Mighty Morphin, and finally, Tommy is in it (and happens to join the team after the original members do). Also It is notable the personality of the Rangers are the same, for instance, the Red Ranger is a jock, the Blue Ranger as a nerd and the main female having musical talents. Last is that Cassidy Cornell and Devin are play a very simmlar role to Bulk and Eugine Scullovich *This was the first season where the word 'Go' is not sung in the opening theme song. The second is Power Rangers RPM. *This is the third season to have a power up for all Rangers with Super Dino Mode. The first being Mighty Morphin with Metallic Armour and the second being Lost Galaxy with the Lights of Orion. This trend would continue in S.P.D. with S.W.A.T. Mode and Mystic Force with Legend Warrior Mode (though it can be argued the Jungle Fury's Jungle Master Mode counts). *Dino Thunder has the most crossovers with other Rangers, with four different ones. (If you include the Operation Overdrive episode "Once A Ranger" as one of the crossovers.) *Dino Thunder Rangers consists of Two Canadian's (Kevin Duhaney and Jeff Parazzo), Two Kiwi's (Emma Lahana and James Napier) and One North American (Jason David Frank). *In episode 02: Day of the Dino Part 2 at the end of the episode when the rangers are fighting the Tyrannodrones Conner McKnight uses the line "Have a nice trip, See you next fall" this line is used in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie by Kimberly Ann Hart. *To be noted that when Dr. Tommy Oliver arrives at Reefside High School he is wearing his last Ranger colour from Turbo which is Red. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season Category:Dino Thunder